Summer Camp of Chaos
by Of Hellbat and Psycho
Summary: All of you favorite Naruto characters go to summer camp! There sprouts surprising loves, new adventures, and the ever persent question: Will I make it back home! This is totally AU and created by the imfamous Hellbat and Psycho! Please R&R and NO FLAMES!
1. Useless Information

Disclaimer- We don't own Naruto, just the plot and the storyline

A/N: This isn't a chapter, just the information for future reference! Please enjoy another one of our crazy stories! Hellbat- I hope you guys like this one! We have no OC characters, too! Psycho- This is a change of pace, much faster, a lot funnier, and totally 100 percent us!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
People:  
Name-Age- Screen name  
Girls  
Sakura-15- FallenXPetalXFire  
Hinata-15- HyuugaXHeiressXBey-Otch  
Ino-15- LilMissKonoha  
Tenten-16- DeadlyXAim  
Temari-17- AngeredXWindsX911

Boys  
Sasuke-15- NotXEmoXBoy  
Naruto-15- FireXDemonXFox  
Shikamaru-15- LazyXDeer  
Neji-16- Im-Watching-UXD  
Gaara-15- HardcoreXRaccoon  
Kankuro-16- MasterXOfXPuppets  
Kiba-15- DogXBoy  
Shino-15- TehXExterminator  
Lee-16- Summer-of-YOUTH  
Choji-15- Master-Chef  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chatrooms:

Total Girls-123  
Members:  
Temari  
Sakura  
Hinata  
Ino  
Tenten

Total Guys-254  
Members:  
Gaara  
Neji  
Sasuke  
Naruto  
Shikamaru  
Kankuro

Just Guys-908  
Members:  
Kankuro  
Shino  
Kiba  
Lee  
Choji  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Cabin 1 (Girl Cabin)-  
Temari  
Hinata  
Ino  
Tenten  
Sakura  
Counsilor- Deidara

Cabin 2 (Guy Cabin)-  
Neji  
Gaara  
Sasuke  
Naruto  
Shikamaru  
Counsilor- Hidan

Cabin 3 (Guy Cabin)-  
Kankuro  
Kiba  
Lee  
Choji  
Shino  
Counsilor- Sasori  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Activities-  
Horseback riding  
Arts and Crafts  
Scavenger Hunt (required)  
Swimming  
Nature walks (required)  
Dance  
Fishing  
Beach Volleyball  
Basketball  
Writing  
Cooking  
Environment Trivia  
Soccer  
Archery  
Drama  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Sakura:  
6:30am- Wake up  
7:00am- Nature Walk  
8:00am- Breakfast  
8:30am- Scavenger Hunt  
9:00am- Horseback Riding  
11:00am- Dance  
12:30pm- Lunch  
1:00pm- Writing  
3:00pm- Soccer  
5:00pm- Archery  
6:30pm- Dinner  
7:00pm- Free time  
8:00pm- Cabins  
8:30pm- Bedtime

Hinata:  
6:30am- Wake up  
7:00am- Nature Walk  
8:00am- Breakfast  
8:30am- Scavenger Hunt  
9:00am- Arts and Crafts  
11:00am- Dance  
12:30pm- Lunch  
1:00pm- Swimming  
3:00pm- Soccer  
5:00pm- Beach Volleyball  
6:30pm- Dinner  
7:00pm- Free time  
8:00pm- Cabins  
8:30pm- Bedtime

Ino:  
6:30am- Wake up  
7:00am- Nature Walk  
8:00am- Breakfast  
8:30am- Scavenger Hunt  
9:00am- Horseback Riding  
11:00am- Dance  
12:30pm- Lunch  
1:00pm- Drama  
3:00pm- Soccer  
5:00pm- Environment Triva  
6:30pm- Dinner  
7:00pm- Free time  
8:00pm- Cabins  
8:30pm- Bedtime

Tenten:  
6:30am- Wake up  
7:00am- Nature Walk  
8:00am- Breakfast  
8:30am- Scavenger Hunt  
9:00am- Basketball  
11:00am- Dance  
12:30pm- Lunch  
1:00pm- Swimming  
3:00pm- Soccer  
5:00pm- Archery  
6:30pm- Dinner  
7:00pm- Free time  
8:00pm- Cabins  
8:30pm- Bedtime

Temari:  
6:30am- Wake up  
7:00am- Nature Walk  
8:00am- Breakfast  
8:30am- Scavenger Hunt  
9:00am- Fishing  
11:00am- Dance  
12:30pm- Lunch  
1:00pm- Writing  
3:00pm- Soccer  
5:00pm- Beach Volleyball  
6:30pm- Dinner  
7:00pm- Free time  
8:00pm- Cabins  
8:30pm- Bedtime

Sasuke:  
6:30am- Wake up  
7:00am- Nature Walk  
8:00am- Breakfast  
8:30am- Scavenger Hunt  
9:00am- Basketball  
11:00am- Cooking  
12:30pm- Lunch  
1:00pm- Writing  
3:00pm- Soccer  
5:00pm- Beach Volleyball  
6:30pm- Dinner  
7:00pm- Free time  
8:00pm- Cabins  
8:30pm- Bedtime

Naruto:  
6:30am- Wake up  
7:00am- Nature Walk  
8:00am- Breakfast  
8:30am- Scavenger Hunt  
9:00am- Basketball  
11:00am- Cooking  
12:30pm- Lunch  
1:00pm- Swimming  
3:00pm- Soccer  
5:00pm- Environment Trivia  
6:30pm- Dinner  
7:00pm- Free time  
8:00pm- Cabins  
8:30pm- Bedtime

Shikamaru:  
6:30am- Wake up  
7:00am- Nature Walk  
8:00am- Breakfast  
8:30am- Scavenger Hunt  
9:00am- Basketball  
11:00am- Dance  
12:30pm- Lunch  
1:00pm- Writing  
3:00pm- Soccer  
5:00pm- Archery  
6:30pm- Dinner  
7:00pm- Free time  
8:00pm- Cabins  
8:30pm- Bedtime

Neji:  
6:30am- Wake up  
7:00am- Nature Walk  
8:00am- Breakfast  
8:30am- Scavenger Hunt  
9:00am- Basketball  
11:00am- Dance  
12:30pm- Lunch  
1:00pm- Swimming  
3:00pm- Soccer  
5:00pm- Beach Volleyball  
6:30pm- Dinner  
7:00pm- Free time  
8:00pm- Cabins  
8:30pm- Bedtime

Gaara:  
6:30am- Wake up  
7:00am- Nature Walk  
8:00am- Breakfast  
8:30am- Scavenger Hunt  
9:00am- Basketball  
11:00am- Dance  
12:30pm- Lunch  
1:00pm- Swimming  
3:00pm- Soccer  
5:00pm- Beach Volleyball  
6:30pm- Dinner  
7:00pm- Free time  
8:00pm- Cabins  
8:30pm- Bedtime

Kankuro:  
6:30am- Wake up  
7:00am- Nature Walk  
8:00am- Breakfast  
8:30am- Scavenger Hunt  
9:00am- Fishing  
11:00am- Dance  
12:30pm- Lunch  
1:00pm- Drama  
3:00pm- Soccer  
5:00pm- Beach Volleyball  
6:30pm- Dinner  
7:00pm- Free time  
8:00pm- Cabins  
8:30pm- Bedtime

Kiba:  
6:30am- Wake up  
7:00am- Nature Walk  
8:00am- Breakfast  
8:30am- Scavenger Hunt  
9:00am- Basketball  
11:00am- Dance  
12:30pm- Lunch  
1:00pm- Swimming  
3:00pm- Soccer  
5:00pm- Environment Trivia  
6:30pm- Dinner  
7:00pm- Free time  
8:00pm- Cabins  
8:30pm- Bedtime

Shino:  
6:30am- Wake up  
7:00am- Nature Walk  
8:00am- Breakfast  
8:30am- Scavenger Hunt  
9:00am- Arts and Crafts  
11:00am- Cooking  
12:30pm- Lunch  
1:00pm- Writing  
3:00pm- Soccer  
5:00pm- Beach Volleyball  
6:30pm- Dinner  
7:00pm- Free time  
8:00pm- Cabins  
8:30pm- Bedtime

Lee:  
6:30am- Wake up  
7:00am- Nature Walk  
8:00am- Breakfast  
8:30am- Scavenger Hunt  
9:00am- Basketball  
11:00am- Cooking  
12:30pm- Lunch  
1:00pm- Swimming  
3:00pm- Soccer  
5:00pm- Archery  
6:30pm- Dinner  
7:00pm- Free time  
8:00pm- Cabins  
8:30pm- Bedtime

Choji:  
6:30am- Wake up  
7:00am- Nature Walk  
8:00am- Breakfast  
8:30am- Scavenger Hunt  
9:00am- Arts and Crafts  
11:00am- Cooking  
12:30pm- Lunch  
1:00pm- Writing  
3:00pm- Soccer  
5:00pm- Environment Trivia  
6:30pm- Dinner  
7:00pm- Free time  
8:00pm- Cabins  
8:30pm- Bedtime


	2. Teh wonderful world of IMing

Disclaimer- We no own Naruto, so you can no sue!!

A/N: This is Chapter 1 of Summer Camp of Chaos! The last chapter was just a chapter to let you know the stats and such! Well enjoy!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Instant messaging  
**_Thoughts  
_Regular  
_**Scavenger Hunt Clues  
**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Chatroom: Total Girls-123  
****---All chatroom members have entered---**

**HyuugaXHeiressXBey-Otch: Hey guys! Whats up?**

**LilMissKonoha: nm, just being bored **

**LilMissKonoha: and single T.T**

**FallenXPetalXFire: I have sum1 i could hook u up w/! hint hint**

**LilMissKonoha: o no! last time that happened i got dumped flat on my ass! not again!**

**AngeredXWindsX911: i thot it was face... o well**

**DeadlyXAim: being single isn't that bad ino! wait brb**

**LilMissKonoha: ugh! k. thats so easy for her to say!**

**FallenXPetalXFire: Well she's right. being single isnt so bad! look me!**

**HyuugaXHeiressXBey-Otch: thaz not a very comforting thot sakura...**

**HyuugaXHeiressXBey-Otch: plus! these boys in konoha rn't good enuff for the likes of moi!**

**AngeredXWindsX91: lol shit**

**FallenXPetalXFire: wat?**

**AngeredXWindsX911: my lil bros are at it again brb**

**DeadlyXAim: back! my bf fell asleep on the other line. had to wake him up!**

**LilMissKonoha: 10-10! u cant go off sayin 'its okay 2 b single'! u have a bf!**

**DeadlyXAim: i didnt have one for the longest time tho! u've been single for just a lil over 2 weeks!**

**HyuugaXHeiressXBey-Otch: she has a point**

**FallenXPetalXFire: hinata i wouldnt talk! u got fanboys! and not just the secret admirers either. u got the buffalo herd!**

**AngeredXWindsX911: yea hina. u only got 1 secret admirer**

**HyuugaXHeiressX911: yea thaz tru. HEY! when u get back?**

**AngeredXWindsX911: just now. but i re-read what i miss so i cot up**

**FallenXPetalXFire: she is smart u no hinata**

**LilMissKonoha: yea, even if she blonde!**

**AngeredXWindsX911: hey! ur blonde too! lil miss beauty pagent!**

**FallenXPetalXFire: um... tem... u were in that pagent too...**

**AngeredXWindsX911: shut up!**

**DeadlyXAim: rofl! oh thaz joyce!**

**HyuugaXHeiressXBey-Otch: lol. she does have a point temari!**

**AngeredXWindsX911: ...**

**LilMissKonoha: ah ha! so u dont deny it! i win!**

**AngeredXWindsX911: win what??!!**

**LilMissKonoha: o nvm! ugh brb my mom has to tell me sumtyn**

**FallenXPetalXFire: okay! .**

**HyuugaXHeiressXBey-Otch: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!**

**DeadlyXAim: wat? what goin on?**

**AngeredXWindsX911: plz tell me that ur not bein hyper again hina**

**HyuugaXHeiressXBey-Otch: OMG! ITS SO UGLY!!! IT'S SO TERRIFYING!!!!**

**FallenXPetalXFire: what??!!! hina r u okay??**

**HyuugaXHeiressXBey-Otch: ITS NEJI!!!**

**AngeredXWindsX911: omg... -slaps forehead-**

**FallenXPetalXFire: -sweatdrops-**

**DeadlyXAim: Hinata! -groans-**

**HyuugaXHeiressXBey-Otch: OMG! ITS COMING TOWARDS ME!!!**

**HyuugaXHeiressXBey-Otch: SAVE ME! AHNHaeDBNNBSDANKSD sdf.L N fOKP!!**

**FallenXPetalXFire: wtf??!!**

**HyuugaXHeiressXBey-Otch: N- srry gotta take hinata 4 a moment. deals w/ this summer**

**LilMissKonoha: back!**

**AngeredXWindsX911: speakin of summer...**

**DeadlyXAim: im goin to summer camp! **

**FallenXPetalxFire: me 2**

**HyuugaXHeiressXBey-Otch: back... okay i goin to summer camp too!**

**LilMissKonoha: so r we all going to summer camp?!!**

**AngeredXWindsX911: i'm guessin so! what camps?**

**LilMissKonoha: Camp Konoha**

**FallenXPetalXFire: Camp Konoha**

**HyuugaXHeiressXBey-Otch: Camp Konoha**

**DeadlyXAim: Camp Konoha**

**AngeredXWindsX911: well isn't that a coincidence? im goin 2!**

**HyuugaXHeiressXBey-Otch: ah man! guy i gtg! l8er**

**FallenXPetalXFire: yea samesys. bubbi!**

**LilMissKonoha: my mom just called me down see ya**

**AngeredXWindsX911: ugh! now the lil bros gonna die! bye!**

**DeadlyXAim: yea well my bf just IMed me l8er**

**---All Chatroom members have exited---**

**---Private conversation active---**

**LazyXDeer: hey**

**DeadlyXAim: hey! r u ready to go to camp yet?**

**LazyXDeer: yea**

**DeadlyXAim: yay! u no that none of our friends no that we're dating eachother**

**LazyXDeer: yea**

**DeadlyXAim: ...u dont talk enuff!**

**LazyXDeer: dont need 2**

**DeadlyXAim: ugh! -rolls eyes- anyway. ur going to Camp Konoha right?**

**LazyXDeer: yea**

**DeadlyXAim: lol . i thot so! ne way the bus is coming over soon so b at my house soon ok?**

**LazyXDeer: okay**

**DeadlyXAim: well i gtg luv ya bye!**

**LazyXDeer: okay luv ya bye**

**---Private Conversation Deactived---**

**Chatroom: Total Guys-254  
****---All Chatroom members have entered---**

**FireXDemonXFox: okay is it just me or am i the only single guy in here??**

**NotXEmoXBoy: um actually dobe. we're all single cept shikamaru**

**LazyXDeer: he's got a point**

**MasterXOfXPuppets: thaz the most i've ever heard u say**

**HardcoreXRaccon: u havent seen him in chess then...**

**Im-Watching-UXD: yea really. he wont shut up during chess. especially if you pull a stupid move. then he explains what hes doing and then pulls a checkmate. its annoying**

**LazyXDeer: heh**

**FireXDemonXFox: wow. so shika. howr things w/ the mysterious gf?**

**LazyXDeer: fine**

**NotXEmoXBoy: r we ever gonne meet her?**

**NotXEmoXBoy: gonna**

**LazyXDeer: u'll meet her if ur going to camp**

**MasterXOfXPuppets: which camp? **

**Im-Watching-UXD: i'm sure ew're all not goin to the same camp**

**ImWatching-UXD: we're**

**LazyXDeer: well im goin to Camp Konoha. oh shit. i gtg i gotta get to my gfs house so i can get on the bus l8er**

**---LazyXDeer has signed out of chatroom---**

**MasterXOfXPuppets: did he just say what camp i think he said?**

**HardcoreXRaccoon: Camp Konoha? rnt we goin' to that Kankuro?**

**MasterXOfXPuppets: yea**

**FirexDemonXFox: yay! im going to the same camp as Gaara, shika, and kankuro!**

**NotXEmoXBoy: oh joy. i get to spend my summer w/ the dobe!**

**FireXDemonXFox: hey! im not a dobe! TEME!**

**Im-Watching-UXD: -sighs- and im wrong. yet again. not liking this b-ing wrong thing**

**MasterXOfXPuppets: u'll get used to it**

**ImwatchinguXD: don wanna**

**FireXDemonXFox: oi! neji!**

**Im-watching-UXD: wat?**

**FireXDemonXFox: i just realized how creepy ur sn is**

**Im-Watching-UXD: wat? its true. i AM watching u XD!**

**FireXDemonXFox: Oh shit! O.o!! im hiding!**

**---FireXDemonXFox has signed out of the chatroom---**

**NotXEmoXBoy: rofl**

**HardcoreXRaccoon -smirks-**

**MasterXOfXPuppets: nice neji nice**

**Im-Watching-UXD: i do what i can**

**HardcoreXRaccoon: yo kankuro we gotta go. the bus is here. l8er sasuke, neji**

**MasterXOfXPuppets: yea l8er guys**

**NotXEmoXBoy: w/e l8er **

**Im-Watching-UXD: yea i gtg 2 l8er**

**---All Chatroom members have exited---**

**Chatroom: Just Guys-908  
****---DogXBoy has entered---  
****---TehXExterminator has entered---  
****---Master-Chef has entered---  
****---Summer-of-YOUTH has entered---**

**DogXBoy: -sighs- where puppet man when ya need him?**

**TehXExterminator: u mean kankuro?**

**DogXBoy: yep i need his help**

**Summer-of-YOUTH: for what? more of ur 'imfamous' womanizing?**

**DogXBoy: oi! don make fun of me!**

**Master-Chef: he wasnt...**

**TehXExterminator: he wasnt...**

**Summer-of-YOUTH: see? i wasn't... god i have to change my sn**

**DogXBoy: yea its gay...**

**Summer-of-YOUTH: yea my dad made it...**

**Master-Chef: ouch! i feel for ya Lee, really i do**

**TehXExterminator: i would, but i cant**

**Summer-of-YOUTH: yea... note to self make new one after summer camp. i doubt they'll have computers at Camp Konoha...**

**DogXBoy: Camp Konoha?**

**Master-Chef: I'm going there**

**TehXExterminator: they have computers. i'll show u were when we get there**

**DogXBoy: so u mean to tell me we're all going??!!**

**Summer-of-YOUTH: yea im guessin so... im goin cuz my dad's makin me**

**TehXExterminator: im going cuz im bored and neji hyuuga is makin me...**

**Summer-of-YOUTH: y is he makin u?**

**TehXExterminator: im friends w/ him and his cuzin**

**Summer-of-YOUTH: ah... i feel for ya shino really**

**Master-Chef: i'm going for more outside influence i can learn for cooking**

**DogXBoy: is all you think about food choji?**

**Master-Chef: is women all u think about kiba?**

**DogXBoy: ...**

**TehXExterminator: lol! for once it shuts up!!**

**DogXBoy: oi! shove it bug man!**

**Summer-of-YOUTH: lol! wow ur a moron kiba**

**TehXExterminator: w/e ne i gtg. l8er**

**DogXBoy: yea. i gtg 2**

**Master-Chef: yea l8er**

**Summer-of-YOUTH: omg! dont leave me! my dad's crazy!!!**

**TehXExterminator: tell Gai-sensei i say hi!**

**Summer-of-YOUTH: damn u!!!**

**---All chatroom members have exited---  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A/N: We hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Yes Tenten is dating Shikamaru! For some reason I, Hellbat, like that couple. Don't know why. Anyway we want to clear a few things up, okay? First off, Choji isn't fat. Trust me. You'll figure this out later. And second off, Lee isn't fawning over his dad, Gai. We wanted to make Gai his dad for some odd reason! Don't say a thing about it okay?!! Anyway the next chapter won't be in IM, it'll be regular, okay? Well reveiw and NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
